


Academic Discipline

by beestiels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Castiel in Glasses, Come Shot, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, Dom Dean Winchester, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Sub Castiel, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beestiels/pseuds/beestiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes home to find Castiel found a slutty student outfit in the back of his closet and put it on, and the two have some strict teacher/bad student roleplay fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Academic Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to [my tumblr](http://beestiels.tumblr.com/post/109272744623/ahhhhh-i-started-this-a-little-over-a-week-ago-for)

Full-body laughter shook Dean’s frame as he stood at his bedroom door, Castiel across from him attempting valiantly to hold a serious expression, and failing as he broke down as well.

“Cas, Cas, oh my God,” Dean wheezed between laughs, “where did you even find that?”

His twinky boyfriend was currently sporting a sexy bastardization of the stereotypical American schoolgirl uniform. Around his jutting hipbones was a tiny scrap of red plaid fabric pretending to be a skirt, on his upper torso, a cropped, tied-off white “button up” that barely covered half his chest, and to complete the look in a cohesive manner, a pair of thick, black-framed glasses (which were actually Castiel’s real glasses, to be fair, that he used when he didn’t feel like putting in contacts.) The collar around his neck was one of his more simple black ones with a gold buckle.

“You already had this in your closet.” Castiel smirked.

“Shit. You’re right.” Dean remembered. “I bought that to give to you as a joke one time, but you stayed on campus late studying so I made you dinner to come home to and completely forgot.”

Dean stared at Cas, smiling in amusement, for this was certainly a welcome site after a boring day at the office, and his boyfriend turned around to model the rest of the outfit. He bent over slightly, and Dean realized the skirt was even shorter than he thought, because it revealed Cas’s bare, supple ass, and the glass plug he had nestled inside him.

Dean sucked in a breath, calming his laughter and preparing for the scene, but still smiling slightly. “Well, Castiel, what a surprise it is to be seeing you in my office.”

Castiel twirled back around, a shiver running down his spine at being called his full first name, which Dean hardly did. He bent his head slightly, putting on a mock tone of meekness. “Yes, Professor Smith.” The fact Castiel could say that without a burst of laughter was a feat in itself. “I –I was wondering if you could help me with some problems I’ve been having getting my homework done in this class.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Well, I have noticed your grades slipping. What problems have you been having, Castiel?”

“I have trouble concentrating when I do the work. I never learned how to study properly, because I’m a bad student.” Cas looked at the floor sheepishly.

“And why do you think you’re a bad student, Castiel?”

“Because, I can’t pay attention in class. All I can think of when you’re up there lecturing is you fucking me.” He bit his plump bottom lip and looked up through thick, dark lashes. “And when I study, I touch my greedy hole, stretch it out and pretend it’s you. And then I plug myself up, hoping I’ll be ready for my professor’s big cock one day. I get so hot and needy, I can’t even do my homework.”

“Well, that would explain why you’re failing my class.” Dean shook his head.

“Are you going to discipline me, Professor Smith?” Cas asked, blue eyes wide with hope.

“Of course I am, because I’m a very dedicated teacher.” Dean smirked. “But don’t worry, after your ‘punishment,’ you will have an opportunity for extra credit to make up for being such a naughty student.”

Castiel nodded eagerly, the bent over the bed, knowing what Dean meant by “discipline.”

“Glad to see you taking the initiative.” Dean praised. “This is certainly a step in the right direction for you.”

The heavy weight of each step settled in the room as he walked over to Cas slowly. When he reached him, he stopped for several moments before flipping his skirt up and running a large hand over the smooth flesh of his ass, raising goose bumps along Castiel’s skin in anticipation. 

A high pitched yelp sliced through the air as the first smack of Dean’s wide hand landed on Castiel’s perky ass, jiggling the plump flesh. Several slaps in succession later, and Castiel’s cheeks were glowing rosy pink as he moaned into the bedspread.

“Have you learned your lesson, yet, Castiel? Are you going to start studying harder now?”

“Nnn,” Castiel panted, “not –not yet. I think I need a little more discipline.”

“Always nice to find a hard-working student.” Dean commended.

The room was filled with the sound of rough slaps of skin-on-skin and Castiel’s high keening. By the end, he was painfully hard and leaking onto the bedspread. Dean had landed a couple blows on the base of the plug, jamming it against his prostate, and Castiel knew his cock must be red with the need to come after that. Dean’s hands came around to his face to gently wipe away his pleasured tears, then pet over his reddened ass soothingly.

“I think you’ve learned a lot today, Castiel.”

“Yes, Professor Smith.” Cas nodded breathlessly.

“Would you like to do your extra credit now?” He asked softly.

“Yes, Professor Smith, I would like that very much.” 

“Alright, stay bent over just like that for me.”

Castiel heard Dean pad away, open a drawer, pull some things out, and return.

“I’m going to replace your plug.” He explained.

Dean gently removed the clear glass plug from Cas, taking a few moments to admire his fluttering, open hole and trace the sensitive rim, causing Castiel to shudder in delight. Cas was not surprised to hear the click of a cap opening; he knew Dean would want to make sure there was plenty of lube, and wouldn’t rely on just what was left over from Castiel’s earlier play. Dean must have had a specific plan, because he didn’t take time to tease Cas with his fingers. He applied the lubricant efficiently more than anything, and the new plug that went into Cas was equally large as the last, though it wasn’t made of glass. There was something else different about it as well, Castiel guessed.

“Now, get on your knees on the floor. Hands behind your back.”

Castiel did as instructed, skin buzzing with excitement. He could feel trickles of sweat from his earlier spanking trailing down his spine, and he relished in the heat he could feel radiating off of his Dom. The metallic sound of a zipper coming undone cut through the quiet, and the soft swishing sound of Dean removing his slacks and soft cotton shirt calmed him. He could smell Dean’s comforting musk as he stepped closer, the scent of Castiel’s vanilla body wash lingering underneath. He held back a smirk, he knew Dean had not-so-secretly taken a liking to the product and how soft it made his skin. 

Thick fingers traced his jaw and tilted his head up. Castiel blue, lust-clouded eyes were met with the sight of Dean’s cock –large, erect, pink, and pearling with precome at the tip. His eyes flicked to Dean’s other hand, and his suspicions were confirmed. He was a holding a remote –the plug he put inside Cas was one of the vibrating ones.

“Now, a better job on the extra credit deserves a better reward. No touching your little cock though, alright, Castiel? If you want to come, you have to be a good little student and get me to crank that vibrator up enough for your slutty hole. And you can only use that pretty mouth on me. Is that clear, Castiel?”

“Yes, Professor.” Cas nodded excitedly.

Dean took another step forward, and Cas didn’t bother to tease –he wanted to show Dean how good he could be. In one smooth, practiced motion, he took Dean’s cock down his throat to the base, nose buried in his golden-brown curls. 

“Fuck!” Dean gasped, cranking the vibrator up two settings.

Cas groaned as the toy began buzzing inside him, the vibrations from his delighted noises going through Dean’s cock. Cas bobbed up and down, taking Dean all the way down his throat a couple of times, before pulling almost all the way off of Dean to lick around his sensitive head and dip the tip of his tongue in his slit to lap up the precome there. He dove back down, deep throating Dean for another minute, and once Dean raised the setting of the toy again, Castiel pulled off to kitten lick and nuzzle at Dean’s rigid length, the twitching shaft knocking Castiel’s glasses crooked on his nose.

Before Castiel could go back down on Dean, his Dom grabbed his jaw firmly, keeping Castiel’s cheek pressed against his hard cock. “If you’re a good little student, do you want me to come all over your pretty face?”

Cas let out a high-pitched whine, cock jumping at the thought, a blurt of precome dripping out of him from the tremors of the plug. “Yes.”

“Good boy.” Dean praised and released Cas’s jaw, raising the setting of the toy once more.

Cas’s soft pink tongue darted out to wet his redded lips before taking Dean’s length back into his mouth. This time, he went to rigorously deep throating him, taking Dean down over and over until he was gagging, tears leaking from his eyes.

“Look at you, pretty baby.” Dean hissed, thrusting his hips in time with the movement of Cas’s jaw. “You love choking on your Professor’s big cock, don’t you?” Dean cranked the vibrator up to full speed. “Being such a good boy for me, you can come whenever you want now.”

The combination of words and increased stimulation from the vibrator had Cas groaning, his red cock throbbing, skirt bunched up between his erection and abdomen. He shifted his position on his knees, causing the plug to push right against his prostrate. Dean’s cock muffled Cas’s carnal scream, and tears of ecstasy began to flow freely out of his glassy eyes as he continue to choke himself on Dean’s cock while keeping the plug pressed against his prostrate, abusing the sweet spot with the relentless pulsing.

Dean could feel Castiel lose his rhythm completely, although his boy never pulled off, filling him with pride with how good his sub was. Cas’s aroused noises caused his throat to quiver pleasantly around his cock, and Dean looked down as Cas let out another muffled scream to see his boy coming in thick ropes over his skirt and thighs.

Castiel was panting heavily around Dean, his pace slowing, but Dean didn’t want him to overexert. The sight of Castiel, face flushed pink and wet with tears of rapture, skirt covered in his own come, had Dean close to the edge. He slipped his fingers through Castiel’s sweat-damp dark brown hair and pulled him off his cock, holding his head angled back, and used his other hand to rapidly jack his own leaking length the rest of the way there. Castiel opened his mouth obediently, and Dean was coming, long and hot across Cas’s face and glasses, several drops landing on his elegant throat and sleek chest.

Heavy breathing filled the air as they came down from their highs, Dean’s hand still in Cas’s hair, holding him back. His free hand moved to Castiel’s face, and he dipped his thumb through some of the creamy come near Castiel’s cheek, swiping it across his shiny lips and pushing it into his mouth. Castiel closed his lips around the digit and sucked Dean’s release happily, with sluggish contentment. Dean pulled his thumb out with a pop, and a lazy smile stretched Castiel’s mouth.

“Did I pass the class, Professor?”

Dean hummed. “With flying colors. You’re the perfect student now.” He praised with a cheeky grin.

Dean shut off the toy and let go of Castiel’s hair gently. He smoothed his hand down Cas’s neck, unbuckling the collar and putting it on the dresser. He made his way back quickly, helping Castiel back up off his knees and onto the bed on his stomach, where he carefully eased out the plug. Cas hissed from the overstimulation, and Dean ran a hand soothingly over the small of his back.

“Did so good for me, angel.” He murmured. He gently rolled Cas back over and plucked off his glasses. “I’ll clean these off real good for you.” He promised.

He set them behind Castiel and then kissed his come-slick lips, taking a few moments to cuddle his boyfriend into his chest and whispering sweet words of praise into his ear before he got to the task of cleaning them both up.


End file.
